


4  “Come here. Let me fix it.”

by allousive



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allousive/pseuds/allousive
Summary: A series of Teddy/James love stories set in many alternative universes.





	4  “Come here. Let me fix it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first instalment of my little series, basically just a load of little ficlets about James and Teddy being in love! Hope you enjoy x

* * *

4 “Come here. Let me fix it.”

It was an accident. Teddy knew that. He knew Lily and Al would never intentionally wreck his possessions, but it still hurt. It wasn’t even that they’d ripped the picture, he was a wizard, he could fix that in an instance. It was the fact that he hadn’t looked at the picture in years and now there was a tear right through the middle, diagonal across the only photo he had of him and his parents, slicing right through his mum's beaming smile and his dad's proud gaze.

“Teddy, I’m so sorry. We didn’t know what it was. I’m sorry!” 12 year old Lily said, remorse clear in her voice as she looked up at him with her wide brown eyes, wet with tears.

“Honest Ted, we didn’t know.” Albus spoke up, a hand on his younger sister’s shoulder. All evidence of them fighting having disappeared as soon as they’d heard the tear of the paper.

“It’s fine guys, nothing that can’t be fixed.” His reply came, although his voice shook when he said it, holding the two sides of the photo in either hand and staring down at it with sad eyes.

The Potter children had been helping him move into his new flat and so when they’d come across a box of all of Teddy’s childhood possessions they’d naturally been curious, especially Lily who wasn’t born until Teddy was 11. The two youngest had come across a pile of pictures and had been playing their own makeshift game that had ended up in an accidental tug of war, until they’d torn right through the photo at the bottom, alerting Teddy and James who were going through another box.

“Albus, take Lily into the kitchen and find some glasses to drink from, will you?” James instructed, ever the older brother, trying to get his younger siblings out of a bad situation.

Albus nodded grimly, leading Lily out of the room as Teddy pulled his wand out and tried to repair the picture. His magic seemed to be failing him though, too full of emotion to focus properly. James’ hand came down over his, causing Teddy to look up and meet his boyfriend's eyes.

“ _Come here. Let me fix it_.” He said softly, gently sliding the two sides of the photo out of Teddy’s hands.

He cast reparo and a quick sealing charm to prevent any further rips in the paper, then looked up at Teddy.

“Thank you.” Teddy said, taking the picture and tracing his finger over his mum's face, his hair subconsciously turning the light golden brown colour that his father’s was.

James watched him, a sad smile on his face until Teddy looked up once again, meeting James’s eyes and smiling. His hand came up to cup the back of James’s neck, pulling him closer and bumping their noses together.

“I love you.” James spoke quietly, rubbing his nose against Teddy’s in an butterfly kiss.

“I love you too.” Teddy replied, pulling him in for a proper one.

* * *


End file.
